As a rear-side glass and a rear glass for automobiles, a dark-colored gray glass having a significantly-reduced visible light transmittance (so-called dark gray glass or privacy glass) has been put into practical use. This privacy glass is excellent in indoor comfort and reduction of air-conditioning loads due to a favorable sunlight shielding performance in a wide wavelength region from an ultraviolet region through an infrared region, and is excellent in terms of possible options of a color tone imparting luxury feelings, designability that is excellent from the design viewpoint, in-vehicle privacy protection, and the like.
Patent Document 1 discloses a conventional privacy glass.
Patent Document 1 discloses an infrared absorbing and ultraviolet absorbing glass article which uses components that act as an infrared absorbing material, an ultraviolet-absorbing material and a coloring agent in addition to components of soda-lime silica glass. This glass article is colored green, and has a light transmittance of about 60% or less, a total solar ultraviolet transmittance of about 40% or less, a total solar infrared transmittance of about 45% or less, and a total solar energy transmittance of about 50% or less.